staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Czerwca 2008
05:55 Palce lizać - odc. 5/9 - Pojedynek; serial TVP 06:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 3865 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4080); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 06:40 Był taki dzień - 07 czerwca; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 08:40 Na górze i na dole - Eliasz odc. 6 (Bugtime Adventures // You?ra all wet ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Pranie, odc. 24 (Washday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Rozgadana Farma - Kiedy dom krowy jest nawiedzony, zbuntowany byk jest niezrażony, odc. 21 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:05 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Nie ma jak w domu, odc. 19 (Theres no place like it, ep. 19); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Curry w dwóch odsłonach 11:20 Podróżnik - Santiago de Chile 11:40 Zwierzęta świata - Szlak tuńczyka 1/2 (The Track of the Tuna) - txt str 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 12:10 Kadra 2012; magazyn 12:25 Dotknij życia - Punam (Punam); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Skrzydełko czy nóżka (L'AILE OU LA CUISSE) - txt str 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1976) 15:05 Śmiechu warte - odc. 625; program rozrywkowy 15:30 Sąsiedzi - Zalety małżeństwa; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2007) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3867 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4082); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:25 Psi psycholog - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Billy Madison (Billy Madison); komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Na budowie, odc. 7 (Building a building); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Dom dusz (House of the spirits, the) - txt str 777; dramat kraj prod.Portugalia, Niemcy, Dania, USA (1993) 22:45 Lednica 2008 23:15 Męska rzecz... - Blef Coogana (Coogan's Bluff) kraj prod.USA (1968) 00:55 Doctor Who odc. 7 - Długa rozgrywka (Doctor Who - The Long Game, ep.7); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Doctor Who - Dzień Ojca, odc. 8 (Doctor Who - Father's Day, ep.8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:30 20 lat... i ani dnia dłużej (Faithful); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 04:00 Był taki dzień - 07 czerwca; felieton 04:05 Zakończenie dnia 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 4 - Na przekór losowi; serial TVP 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Ojciec Góra; film dokumentalny 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 589; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 08:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 335 Najlepsza córka; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 09:40 Egzamin z życia - odc. 112; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 10:30 Jean - Michel Cousteau - morskie przygody - Podwodne skarby Ameryki - odc. 6 (Amer. underwater treasures - odc. 6) - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Nakręć historię; dokument fabularyzowany 11:50 Kino familijne - Beethoven 5 (Beethoven's 5th); komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 13:25 Święta wojna - (297) Wesołe miasteczko; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1524 - txt str 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 962 Kto wygra wybory; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008) 15:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 16:05 Lizzie McGuire (Lizzie McGuire Movie, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:40 Na wyłączność - Manuela Gretkowska; wywiad 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda; STEREO 19:10 14. Marzenia Marcina Dańca 20:05 Kabaretowa sobota w Dwójce - Dookoła mediów - koncert Tomasza Jachimka (1) 21:00 Dookoła mediów - T. Jachimek (2) 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Dorwać małego (Get Shorty) - txt str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995) 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Pośredniczka w zbrodni (Crimebroker); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, Japonia (1993) 02:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa Jana Pawła II 02:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:38 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Amatorzy narzekania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Nowa twarz Śląska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda; STEREO 14:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:56 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:21 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:44 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 00:33 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis info; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda; STEREO 02:24 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:36 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Serwis info; STEREO 06:10 Pogoda; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda; STEREO 06:30 Serwis info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:00 Serwis info; STEREO 07:10 Pogoda; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda; STEREO 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu ; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda ; STEREO 07:59 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:26 Pogoda ; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:46 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:44 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:38 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Amatorzy narzekania; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Nowa twarz Śląska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda; STEREO 13:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:40 Pogoda; STEREO 14:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:56 Biznes tydzień; STEREO 15:21 Po sukces do Unii; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:44 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda ; STEREO 16:51 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Studio reportażu - Natura Craiga Pottona; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda ; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:29 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:41 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:56 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:06 RATOWNICY ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:24 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:42 Okna sztuki; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:08 Kuźnia talentów; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 00:33 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:01 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:59 Serwis info; STEREO 02:21 Pogoda; STEREO 02:24 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:36 Zakończenie dnia 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (30, 31) - serial animowany, USA 07.10 Gadżet I Gadżetinis (51) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.40 Przygody w siodle (15) - serial familijny, Australia/Kanada, wyk. Sophie Bennett 08.15 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.45 Pasjonaci - magazyn 09.15 Ewa gotuje - program kulinarny 09.45 Dziecięca eskorta McDonald's - pr. dla dzieci 10.15 Magazyn EURO 2008 10.50 Geniusz - komedia. USA 1999, reż. Rod Daniel 12.50 Czarodziejki (99) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Dom nie do poznania 14.40 Się kręci - program rozr. 15.10 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia, USA 2004, reż. Sara Sugarman 17.00 Magazyn EURO 2008 17.30 EURO 2008 - studio 17.50 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz Szwajcaria - Czechy 20.00 Wydarzenia - program informacyjny 20.10 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.15 EURO 2008 - studio 20.35 Piłka nożna: EURO 2008 - mecz Portugalia - Turcja 23.00 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Magazyn EURO 2008 23.40 Formuła l: Grand Prix Kanady - retransmisja kwalifikacji 00.40 III wojna - thriller, USA 2001, reż. Robert Mandel 02.35 Miasto zwycięzców 03.35 Zakazana kamera 05.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 08.00 Proste życie - reality show 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak 13.15 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Szymon Majewski Show 15.55 Rozkoszny domek - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1988, reż. Georg Roy Hill, wyk. Chevy Chase 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 6 (90): Powtórka z Paryża - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch, Adam Ferency 20.35 Fascynacja - thriller, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004, reż. Klaus Menzel, wyk. Jacqueline Bisset, Adam Garcia, Alice Evans, Stuart Wilson 22.40 Juwanna Mann - komedia, USA 2002, reż. Jesse Vaughan, wyk. Miguel Nunez, Vivica Fox, Kevin Pollak, Tommy Davidson 00.35 Szymon Majewski Show 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.00 Telesklep 02.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 05.40 Sztukateria - program kult. 06.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.30 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 07.00 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.30 Gram.tv 08.00 Pokemon (265, 266) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 09.00 Pięć ton i on - komedia familijna, USA 1996 10.55 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 VIP - magazyn 12.30 V-Max - mag. motoryzacyjny 13.00 Gram.tv 13.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14.00 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Grecji 15.00 Siatkówka plażowa kobiet Puchar Świata - mecze o 3. i 1. miejsce 17.00 Nowa generacja - rozr. 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona (2) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 19.00 Automobilizm: Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Kanady 20.05 Miasto nadziei - komedia romantyczna, Wielka Brytania 2003 22.05 Pościg - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1994 23.55 Kryjówka białego węża - horror, Wielka Brytania 1988 01.50 Spryciarz - komedia kryminalna, Australia 1993 03.40 Iron Maiden: Death on the Road - koncert 04.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 05.10 VIP - magazyn 05.25 TV Market 05.40 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1095; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1096; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1097; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1098; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1099; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:30 Rozmowy istotne - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 23 - Jak zacząłem mieć dobre pomysły (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 23 Jak jsem zacal mit dobre napady); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Nienarodzone dziecko i kot odc. 90; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 24 - Fatima; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Duże dzieci - (76); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 941* - Nowa nauczycielka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Bangkoku (156); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (37) Andrzej Strzelecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 327 Cierpienia scenarzysty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Helmut Skowronek (Bielefeld - Niemcy; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Dzika Polska - Dżentelmeni przyrody; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 5* Przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Egzamin wstępny (Examen d'entree); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 571; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Labirynt (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Cud purymowy; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Spis cudzołożnic; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2008 (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Lednica 2008; STEREO 23:40 Duże dzieci - (76); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 571; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Labirynt (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Cud purymowy; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Egzamin wstępny (Examen d'entree); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 941* - Nowa nauczycielka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Spis cudzołożnic; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:30 Lednica 2008; STEREO 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Kanady - 1. sesja treningowa 08:55 Formuła 1, Grand Prix Kanady - 2. sesja treningowa 10:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn, Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie - mecz: Japonia - Argentyna 13:20 Euro 2008 14:00 Euro 2008 14:40 Euro 2008 15:20 Euro 2008 16:00 Prosto z Klagenfurtu 16:30 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Szwajcaria - Czechy 17:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - ceremonia otwarcia 18:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Szwajcaria - Czechy 20:00 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Szwajcaria - Czechy 20:15 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - studio przed meczem: Portugalia - Turcja 20:35 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - mecz: Portugalia - Turcja 22:45 Piłka nożna, Euro 2008 - analiza meczu: Portugalia - Turcja 23:00 Prosto z Klagenfurtu - przed meczem: Niemcy - Polska 01:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Lekkoatletyka: Golden League - Oslo (Oslo) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 10:05 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Polski - Mikołajki 2008; STEREO 13:05 Jeździectwo - Międzynarodowe Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO - Poznań 2008; STEREO 15:00 Copa Libertadores - Fluminense - Boca Juniors (Fluminense - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 16:50 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Jeździectwo - Międzynarodowe Zawody w Skokach przez Przeszkody CSIO - Poznań 2008; STEREO 19:05 II Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów i Programów Sportowych - Gdynia 2008; STEREO 20:05 Lekkoatletyka - Grand Prix - Grecja (Grand Prix - Grecja) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 22:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 83 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - 65. Rajd Polski Orlen Platinum; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Copa Libertadores - Quito - America (Quito - America) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 01:25 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Baron i dzieciak 8:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (1/2) 10:00 Najdłuższy lot 12:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (1/2) 14:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Odkupienie 16:00 Dzikie serca (1) 17:00 Dzikie serca (2) 18:00 Dzikie serca (3) 19:00 Dzikie serca (4) 20:00 Pies Baskerville'ów 22:00 Ostatnie wołanie 0:00 George Gently 2:00 Tajemnicze morderstwa 4:00 Baron i dzieciak Ale Kino! 8:00 Zgaga 9:55 Najdłuższy dzień 13:05 Marilyn Monroe: Marilyn w cieniu legendy 14:15 Droga do Composteli 16:10 Poirot: Karty na stół 17:55 Bad Company 20:00 Mój kuzyn Vinny 22:05 60 sekund 0:10 Bratobójstwo 1:50 Siedem 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (9) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Lwy 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Czas zabawy 8:30 Młode i dzikie: W zagrożeniu 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (19) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (20) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (8) 11:30 Dziennik z życia słoni (1/6) 12:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo 13:00 Dziennik z życia słoni (2/6) 13:30 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - następne pokolenie 14:30 Dziennik z życia słoni (3/6) 15:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo - ostatni rozdział 16:00 Dziennik z życia słoni (4/6) 16:30 Dzikie zwierzęta: Słoń - szpieg w stadzie 17:30 Dziennik z życia słoni (5/6) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 19:00 Człowiek i zwierzęta (1) 20:00 Człowiek i zwierzęta (2) 21:00 Siedmiu wspaniałych 22:00 Siedem śmiertelnych ataków 23:00 Na posterunku: Zdążyć na czas 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (3) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 1:00 Człowiek i zwierzęta (1) 2:00 Człowiek i zwierzęta (2) 3:00 Siedmiu wspaniałych 4:00 Siedem śmiertelnych ataków 5:00 Na posterunku: Zdążyć na czas AXN 6:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (3) 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (4) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (5) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (6) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (21) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (22) 12:00 Poszukiwani 2 (6) 13:00 Poszukiwani 2 (7) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (22) 15:00 Brygada ratunkowa (1) 16:00 Brygada ratunkowa (2) 17:00 The Amazing Race 10 (1) 18:00 The Amazing Race 10 (2) 19:00 Wzór (2) 20:00 Wzór (3) 21:00 Painkiller Jane (1) 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (9) 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (1) 0:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (2) 1:00 Zabójcze umysły 3 (9) 1:55 Wzór (2) 2:50 Wzór (3) 3:45 The Amazing Race 10 (1) 4:40 The Amazing Race 10 (2) 5:35 Blok promocyjny AXN AXN Crime 7:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 12:00 V.I.P. 2 (2) 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (21) 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (22) 15:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (17) 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (18) 17:00 V.I.P. 2 (2) 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (21) 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (22) 20:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (17) 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (18) 22:00 Paco i jego ludzie (1) 23:40 V.I.P. 2 (2) 0:30 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (21) 1:20 Tajne akcje CIA 2 (22) 2:10 Paco i jego ludzie (1) 3:45 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime AXN Sci-Fi 6:00 Martwa strefa 2 (14) 7:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie (5) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (11) 9:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (22) 11:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (1) 12:00 Zagubiony pokój (5) 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (15) 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (16) 15:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (22) 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (1) 17:00 Zagubiony pokój (5) 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (15) 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (16) 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (22) 21:00 Gwiezdne wrota 3 (1) 22:00 Elektroniczny łowca 23:40 Notatnik śmierci (35) 0:10 Notatnik śmierci (36) 0:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (15) 1:40 Elektroniczny łowca 3:15 Notatnik śmierci (35) 3:45 Notatnik śmierci (36) 4:15 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (16) 5:00 Zagubiony pokój (5) BBC CBeebies 6:00 Teletubisie (6) 6:25 Binka (5) 6:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (19) 6:45 Małe roboty (23) 6:55 Smyki (21) 7:15 Charlie i Lola (11) 7:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (20) 7:45 Bill i Ben (8) 7:55 Świat Todda (8) 8:10 Przygody Spota (12) 8:15 Dobranocny ogród (15) 8:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (1) 8:55 Traktor Tom (1) 9:10 Boogie Beebies (24) 9:25 Supercyfry (36) 9:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (10) 10:00 Teletubisie (5) 10:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama (11) 10:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (5) 10:45 Małe roboty (22) 10:55 Smyki (10) 11:15 Charlie i Lola (10) 11:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (19) 11:45 Bill i Ben (7) 11:55 Świat Todda (7) 12:10 Przygody Spota (11) 12:15 Dobranocny ogród (14) 12:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 13:05 Traktor Tom (5) 13:20 Boogie Beebies (23) 13:35 Supercyfry (35) 13:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (24) 14:00 Teletubisie (6) 14:25 Binka (5) 14:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (19) 14:45 Małe roboty (23) 14:55 Smyki (21) 15:15 Charlie i Lola (11) 15:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (20) 15:45 Bill i Ben (8) 15:55 Świat Todda (8) 16:10 Przygody Spota (12) 16:15 Dobranocny ogród (15) 1 6:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (1) 16:55 Traktor Tom (1) 17:10 Boogie Beebies (24) 17:25 Supercyfry (36) 17:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (10) 18:00 Teletubisie (5) 18:25 Czarodziejskie kalosze Williama (11) 18:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (5) 18:45 Małe roboty (22) 18:55 Smyki (10) 19:15 Charlie i Lola (10) 19:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (19) 19:45 Bill i Ben (7) 19:55 Świat Todda (7) 20:10 Przygody Spota (11) 20:15 Dobranocny ogród (14) 20:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (5) 21:05 Traktor Tom (5) 21:20 Boogie Beebies (23) 21:35 Supercyfry (35) 21:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (24) 22:00 Teletubisie (6) 22:25 Binka (5) 22:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (19) 22:45 Małe roboty (23) 22:55 Smyki (21) 23:15 Charlie i Lola (11) 23:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (20) 23:45 Bill i Ben (8) 23:55 Świat Todda (8) 0:10 Przygody Spota (12) 0:15 Dobranocny ogród (15) 0:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (1) 0:55 Traktor Tom (1) 1:10 Boogie Beebies (24) 1:25 Supercyfry (36) 1:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (10) 2:00 Teletubisie (6) 2:25 Binka (5) 2:30 Roly Mo zaprasza (19) 2:45 Małe roboty (23) 2:55 Smyki (21) 3:15 Charlie i Lola (11) 3:30 Zawiadowca Ernie (20) 3:45 Bill i Ben (8) 3:55 Świat Todda (8) 4:10 Przygody Spota (12) 4:15 Dobranocny ogród (15) 4:45 Finley, strażacki wóz (1) 4:55 Traktor Tom (1) 5:10 Boogie Beebies (24) 5:25 Supercyfry (36) 5:40 Błyśnij-błyskula (10) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (1) 6:55 Doktor Who (2) 7:50 Doktor Who (3) 8:45 Doktor Who (4) 9:40 Doktor Who (5) 10:35 Doktor Who (6) 11:30 Doktor Who (7) 12:25 Doktor Who (8) 13:20 Doktor Who (9) 14:15 Doktor Who (10) 15:10 Doktor Who (11) 16:05 Doktor Who (12) 17:00 Doktor Who (13) 17:55 Doktor Who (1) 18:50 Doktor Who (2) 19:45 Doktor Who (3) 20:40 Doktor Who (4) 21:35 Doktor Who (5) 22:30 Doktor Who (6) 23:25 Doktor Who (7) 0:20 Doktor Who (8) 1:15 Doktor Who (9) 2:10 Doktor Who (10) 3:05 Doktor Who (11) 4:00 Doktor Who (12) 5:00 Doktor Who (13) BBC Knowledge 6:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (5) 6:30 Top Gear 6 (7) 7:25 Nowa Europa Michaela Palina (4) 8:20 Plemię (2/6) 9:15 Top Gear 6 (8) 10:10 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (1) 10:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (2) 11:05 Walk on by - historia piosenki (4) 12:00 Siedem epok rocka (4) 13:00 Top Gear 10 (5) 14:00 Top Gear 10 (6) 15:00 Top Gear 6 (7) 16:00 Tajemniczy milioner (4) 17:00 Tajemniczy milioner (5) 18:00 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa (4) 19:00 Walk on by - historia piosenki (4) 20:00 Siedem epok rocka (4) 21:00 Ludzki instynkt (2) 22:00 Więcej niż gra - historia Pucharu Świata (2) 23:00 Top Gear 6 (8) 0:00 Tajemniczy milioner (4) 0:55 Tajemniczy milioner (5) 1:50 Dzika kuchnia Raya Mearsa (4) 2:45 Walk on by - historia piosenki (4) 3:40 Siedem epok rocka (4) 4:40 Ludzki instynkt (2) 5:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) 6:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 7:40 Randka doskonała (5) 8:30 Forsa na strychu (22) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (23) 9:20 Forsa na strychu (24) 9:45 Forsa na strychu (25) 10:10 Randka doskonała (5) 11:05 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) 11:55 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 12:55 Randka doskonała (6) 13:55 Forsa na strychu (22) 14:20 Forsa na strychu (23) 14:45 Forsa na strychu (24) 15:10 Forsa na strychu (25) 15:35 Forsa na strychu (26) 16:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 16:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 17:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 18:00 Ku... jak kucharz (8) 19:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 19:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 20:00 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 21:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (4) 21:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 22:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 23:00 Ku... jak kucharz (8) 0:00 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (3) 0:30 Pokaż mi, co jesz... (4) 1:00 Jak się nie ubierać (7) 1:55 Randka doskonała (6) 2:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (9) 3:45 Forsa na strychu (22) 4:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (10) 5:05 Randka doskonała (5) Boomerang 6:00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 6:30 Miś Yogi 7:00 Mike, Lu i Og 7:30 Flintstonowie 7:55 Tom i Jerry 8:20 Zwariowane melodie 8:45 Dwa głupie psy 9:10 Hrabia Kaczula 9:30 Zwariowane melodie 10:25 Niebezpieczna mysz 10:50 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 11:15 Flintstonowie 11:40 Tom i Jerry 12:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 12:30 Dastardly i Muttley 12:55 Popeye 13:20 Josie i Kociaki 13:45 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 14:10 Owca w Wielkim Mieście 14:35 Jetsonowie 15:00 Tom i Jerry 15:25 Scooby i Scrappy-Doo 15:50 Kocia ferajna 16:15 Zwariowane melodie 16:40 Flintstonowie 17:05 Odlotowe wyścigi 17:30 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 18:00 Jetsonowie spotykają Flintstonów 19:35 Flintstonowie 20:00 Dastardly i Muttley 20:25 Odlotowe wyścigi 20:50 Scooby-Doo 21:15 Flintstonowie 21:40 Tom i Jerry 22:00 Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki 22:30 Jabber Jaw 22:55 Quick Draw McGraw 23:20 Perypetie Penelopy Pitstop 23:45 Jetsonowie 0:10 Josie i Kociaki 0:35 Pies Huckleberry 1:00 Snag 1:25 Detektyw Pchełka na tropie 1:50 Heathcliff i Marmaduke 2:15 Odlotowe wyścigi 2:40 Goryl Magilla 3:05 Lew Lippy 3:30 Pixie i Dixie 3:55 Szczeniak zwany Scooby-Doo 4:15 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 4:42 Droopy i Dripple 5:00 Figle z Flintstonami 5:20 Popeye 5:45 Droopy i Dripple Canal + 7:00 Minisport+ 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Ostatni po Bogu 9:10 Ikonoklaści 3: Ford i Koons 10:00 Anna i król 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Życie w obrazkach 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Pływacze na mieliznach u brzegów Meksyku (3/13) 14:40 Idę na całość 16:25 To przez Fidela 18:10 O czym szumią wierzby 20:00 Premiera: Nieustraszony 21:50 Ostatni król Szkocji 23:55 Opowieść kryminalna 2:25 Teoria chaosu 4:10 Beautiful 5:15 Słomiany wdowiec Canal + Film 7:00 Madigan 8:40 Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Kto gra Simpsonów 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Ktoś do kochania (6/13) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk cierpi na bezsenność (9/16) 10:55 Grubazzzki 12:30 Człowiek roku 14:25 Łapu-capu extra 15:00 Arizona junior 16:35 Deser: Maraton 17:00 Oblężona twierdza 18:30 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 20:00 DOA: Dead or Alive 21:30 Obrońca 23:00 Nieustraszony 0:45 Cząstki elementarne 2:40 Videodrome 4:05 Po sąsiedzku 5:35 Łóżko Wierszynina Canal + Sport 2 6:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 12:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 18:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy 0:00 CANAL+ SPORT2 - weekendowy serwis sportowy Canal + Sport 7:00 Miłość na zamówienie 8:40 Karol. Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem 11:15 Tort ze śniegu 13:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 13:45 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 14:20 Krowy na wypasie 15:55 Wall Street 18:10 Całe szczęście 20:00 Lot 93 21:55 World Trade Center 0:05 Piłka nożna: Premiership 1:00 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA 3:05 Lęk pierwotny 5:20 Świece na Bay Street Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Johnny Test 8:55 Chowder 9:20 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:40 Klasa 3000 13:05 Laboratorium Dextera 13:30 Atomówki 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo 14:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 14:45 Ufolągi 15:15 Wiewiórek 15:35 George prosto z drzewa 16:00 Niespodziankowa godzina 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Harcerz Lazlo 18:00 Aloha, Scooby-Doo 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Duel Masters 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Idealny facet 7:40 Atlas geografii życia 9:25 W poszukiwaniu siebie 11:00 Mikołaj i Aleksandra 13:45 Szare dusze 15:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Robert Redford 16:00 Wielki Gatsby 18:20 Idealny facet 20:00 Sobotnia premiera: Sąsiadka 21:35 Cena sukcesu 23:15 Kalifornia 1:10 Nazywam się Juani 2:40 Blues Brothers 4:50 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (6) Zone Club 6:00 Córeczka tatusia (4) 6:30 Córeczka tatusia (5) 7:00 Bazar (10) 7:30 Bazar (11) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Jak poskromić urwisa (28) 10:00 Przepisy na sobotę (15) 10:30 Przepisy na sobotę (16) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (3) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (91) 12:30 Butik (38) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (26) 13:30 Co was kręci? 14:30 Bazar (10) 15:00 Porady różowej brygady (8) 16:00 Przepisy na sobotę (15) 16:30 Przepisy na sobotę (16) 17:00 Zmień swój styl (3) 18:00 Pogotowie finansowe (11) 18:30 Pogotowie finansowe (12) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (91) 19:30 Butik (38) 20:00 Co was kręci? 21:00 Porady różowej brygady (8) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (156) 23:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (79) 0:00 Anna Nicole Smith - życie skandalistki 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 11 (156) 2:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (79) 3:00 Zamiana (4) 4:00 Pogotowie finansowe (11) 4:30 Pogotowie finansowe (12) 5:00 Areszt domowy (19) 5:30 Tuckerville (9) Comedy Central 6:00 Bill Cosby Show (313) 6:25 Bill Cosby Show (314) 6:50 Bill Cosby Show (315) 7:10 Bill Cosby Show (316) 7:35 Bill Cosby Show (317) 8:00 Hoży doktorzy (410) 8:25 Hoży doktorzy (411) 8:50 Hoży doktorzy (412) 9:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (312) 9:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (313) 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki (314) 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (304) 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (305) 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka (316) 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka (317) 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka (318) 12:30 Hoży doktorzy (413) 12:55 Hoży doktorzy (414) 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki (315) 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki (316) 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (306) 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (307) 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (308) 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka (319) 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka (320) 16:05 Moja rodzinka (412) 16:30 Moja rodzinka (413) 16:55 Moja rodzinka (501) 17:20 Ale wtopa! 17:50 Jim wie lepiej (326) 18:15 Jim wie lepiej (327) 18:40 Hoży doktorzy (614) 19:10 Bogaci bankruci (106) 19:35 Bogaci bankruci (107) 20:00 Bogaci bankruci (108) 20:30 Daily Show 21:00 Witajcie w krainie Woop Woop 22:45 Włatcy móch (105) 23:15 Było sobie porno (110) 23:40 Biuro (216) 0:05 Trawka (208) 0:30 Saturday Night Live 1:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (209) 1:45 Seks w wielkim mieście (210) 2:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (211) 2:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (212) 3:15 Seks w wielkim mieście (213) 3:30 Family Guy (618) 3:55 IT Crowd: Technicy - magicy (101) 4:15 IT Crowd: Technicy - magicy (102) 4:35 Hoży doktorzy (614) 5:00 Hoży doktorzy (615) 5:30 Hoży doktorzy (616) VH1 Polska 6:00 VH1 Hits 8:00 Rock Your Baby 9:00 Wielkie powroty 11:00 VH1 wczoraj i dziś 13:00 Twoja muzyka, twoja lista 15:00 Polonez 16:00 Ostateczna odliczanka 20:30 Misja: Moda 21:30 New Look 22:00 90/godz. 23:00 Saturday Night Fever 2:00 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout Discovery Channel 6:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing 6:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska/Stoły bilardowe 7:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak 8:00 Broń przyszłości: Misja: Niewidzialny 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Potwór Frankensteina 10:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Dodge Charger (3) 11:00 Brainiac (4) 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Stadion Phoenix/Wieżowce w Los Angeles/Surfing 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Prom kosmiczny/Kolejka górska/Stoły bilardowe 13:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak 14:00 Broń przyszłości: Misja: Niewidzialny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta z pojemnika ze sprężonym powietrzem 16:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Na narty do Dubaju 17:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Lot nad rekinami 17:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na motocyklu 18:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ślizg w ogniu 18:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok nad helikopterami 19:00 Premiera: Wybuchowe historie Marka Williamsa (1) 20:00 Brudna robota: Hodowca indyków 21:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Chevy Gasser '57 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 23:00 Bracia Ludolf (5) 0:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Samochód tygrys 1:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Zabójca z Green River 2:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Kopalnie 3:00 Kuźnia hot-rodów: Chevy Gasser '57 4:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 4:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Rakieta z pojemnika ze sprężonym powietrzem Discovery Historia 6:00 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy: Górniczy stan 6:30 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (8) 6:55 Gabby 7:50 Wielkie zamki Europy: Alhambra 8:15 Wielkie zamki Europy: Karlstejn 8:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (9) 9:05 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (10) 9:30 Wyprawy w czasie: Jamestown 10:20 Pierwsza wojna światowa (1) 11:10 Watykan - za murami Wiecznego Miasta 12:00 Rewolucja październikowa w kolorze (2) 12:50 Potęga wiedzy - najsłynniejsze uniwersytety Europy (6) 13:40 Dolina nie do zdobycia 14:30 Poszukiwacze skarbów z partii komunistycznej 15:20 Dzień, w którym zmarł James Dean 16:10 Niewyjaśnione historie: Kto zabił RFK? 17:00 Kubański kryzys rakietowy 17:50 Kurier Giedroycia 18:40 Śledztwa IPN: Sprawa Jerzego H. 19:30 Wrzesień '39: Przechodniu, powiedz Sparcie... 19:55 Magazynek: AK-47 20:20 "Tygodnik Powszechny": Posłaniec prawdy 21:10 Niepokonany Rywal 22:00 Beckham (1) 22:50 Wybory '89 (2) 23:40 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (9) 0:05 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (10) 0:30 Sekrety i skarby: Lubiąż 1:00 Niepokonany Rywal 1:50 Wybory '89 (1) 2:40 Sekrety i skarby: Lubiąż 3:05 Wybory '89 (2) 3:55 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (9) 4:20 Polskie kroniki filmowe - ciąg dalszy (10) 4:45 Wrzesień '39: Odwrót 5:10 Magazynek (9) 5:35 Sekrety i skarby: Lubiąż Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 8:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (4) 10:00 Superstatki: Super Servant 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 11:30 Jak to działa? (8) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (9) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (5) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione?: Filtry powietrza/Kije bilardowe/Rzeźby lodowe/Garnitury 14:00 Doskonałość ciała: Od zapłodnienia do narodzin 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (4) 16:00 Superstatki: Super Servant 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 17:30 Jak to działa? (8) 18:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 19:00 Premiera: Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (2) 20:00 Niezbite dowody: TWA, lot 800 21:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczny zakręt w lewo 22:00 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 23:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 1:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (2) 2:00 Niezbite dowody: TWA, lot 800 3:00 Przyczyny wypadków: Tragiczny zakręt w lewo 3:50 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 4:40 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Trike (3) Discovery World 6:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekord prędkości na lądzie 7:00 Historia oręża: Królewska piechota morska 8:00 Życie za murem (4-ost.) 9:00 Discovery Atlas: Włochy bez tajemnic 11:00 Superjazda: Superrajd 12:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekord prędkości na lądzie 13:00 Historia oręża: Królewska piechota morska 14:00 Życie za murem (4-ost.) 15:00 Discovery Atlas: Włochy bez tajemnic 17:00 Superjazda: Superrajd 18:00 Pędzące maszyny: Rekord prędkości na lądzie 19:00 Premiera: Historia oręża: Królewska piechota morska 20:00 Życie za murem (4-ost.) 21:00 Discovery Atlas: Włochy bez tajemnic 23:00 Duchy (8) 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Ostateczność 1:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Szlakiem zagłady 2:00 Życie za murem (4-ost.) 3:00 Discovery Atlas: Włochy bez tajemnic 4:45 Duchy (8) 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Drogi wodne w Szwecji Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Basil - wielki mysi detektyw 12:00 Nowa szkoła króla 12:25 Nowa szkoła króla 12:50 Nowa szkoła króla 13:15 Nowa szkoła króla 13:40 Nowa szkoła króla 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Leroy i Stitch 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Bernard i Bianka 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 Motomyszy z Marsa 6:20 Planeta skeczu 6:45 Yin Yang Yo! 7:05 Odlotowe agentki 7:30 Odlotowe agentki 7:50 Pucca 8:15 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Leniuchowo 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Yin Yang Yo! 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Yin Yang Yo! 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Leniuchowo 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Yin Yang Yo! 16:20 Yin Yang Yo! 16:45 Yin Yang Yo! 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Galactik Football 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Monster Buster Club 19:50 Galactik Football 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Incredible Hulk 21:30 Power Rangers Mystic Force 21:55 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Edusat 6:00 Programy sportowe 7:10 Programy sportowe 7:58 Program dnia 8:00 Ekonomia integracji europejskiej - dr Andrzej Polaczkiewicz (11) 8:55 Ekonomia integracji europejskiej - dr Andrzej Polaczkiewicz (12) 9:50 Prawo - dr Magdalena Rycak (11) 10:45 Prawo - dr Magdalena Rycak (12) 11:40 Makroekonomia - prof. dr hab. Tadeusz Kowalik (13) 12:35 Makroekonomia - prof. dr hab. Tadeusz Kowalik (14) 13:20 Plansza 13:25 Tropem tajemnic Tarnowa: W babcinej izbie "Po chłopsku" 13:45 Makroekonomia - prof. dr hab. Tadeusz Kowalik (15) 14:40 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (7) 15:35 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (8) 16:30 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (13) 17:25 Język angielski - mgr Marzena Fidler (14) 18:20 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (13) 19:15 Historia myśli pedagogicznej - dr Jacek Kulbaka (14) 20:00 Plansza 20:05 Wojny krzyżowe - program prof. Kazimierza Żygulskiego 21:00 Kolarstwo dookoła Polski kobiet 21:25 Program dnia 21:30 Programy sportowe 22:40 Programy sportowe 23:30 Ekonomia integracji europejskiej - dr Andrzej Polaczkiewicz (11) 0:20 Ekonomia integracji europejskiej - dr Andrzej Polaczkiewicz (12) 1:10 Prawo - dr Magdalena Rycak (11) 2:00 Prawo - dr Magdalena Rycak (12) 2:50 Makroekonomia - prof. dr hab. Tadeusz Kowalik (13) 3:40 Makroekonomia - prof. dr hab. Tadeusz Kowalik (14) 4:30 Makroekonomia - prof. dr hab. Tadeusz Kowalik (15) 5:15 Język rosyjski - dr Natalia Gołka (7) ESPN Classic 6:00 Nissan Sports Adventure: Snowboard, Niemcy: Victoria Falls 6:30 Ponadczasowe: Ernie Tyler i Los Angeles Derby Dolls 7:00 Planeta Surfingu: Egzotyczny surfing 7:30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich: Emocjonujące chwile 8:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w koszykówce - "mecz ćwierćfinałowy mężczyzn z 2002 roku: Niemcy - Hiszpania" 9:00 Amerykańska liga uniwersytecka: Koszykówka: Duke - North Carolina, z 30.05.2000 roku 10:30 Wewnątrz Grand Prix 2008: Kanada 11:00 Mistrzowie świata: Meksyk 12:00 Składanka z Premier League: Gole sezonu 2000/2001 13:00 Turniej tenisowy: Wimbledon: Oficjalny film z 1993 roku 14:00 Dokument z Wimbledonu: Wbrew wszystkiemu 15:00 Golf: Open: Najwspanialsza runda turnieju Open - Ballesteros 16:00 Do zwycięstwa: Olimpijski ogień 17:00 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1985 roku: FC Everton - Rapid Wiedeń 17:30 Gillette - świat sportu 2008 (23) 18:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Wyścigi motocyklowe: Honda - Yamaha 19:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2003 roku: Litwa - Hiszpania" 20:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby: 1991 - Australia 21:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: All Blacks - Springboks 22:00 Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów z 1972 roku: Glasgow Rangers - Dynamo Moskwa 23:00 FA Premier League: Charlton Athletic - Crystal Palace z sezonu 2004/2005 23:30 FA Premier League: Manchester United - Chelsea Londyn z sezonu 2004/2005 0:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Wyścigi motocyklowe: Honda - Yamaha 1:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "mecz finałowy mężczyzn z 2003 roku: Litwa - Hiszpania" 2:00 Zwycięzcy Pucharu Świata w rugby: 1991 - Australia 3:00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki: Rugby: All Blacks - Springboks 4:00 Mistrzowie świata: Meksyk 5:00 Składanka z Premier League: Gole sezonu 2000/2001 Eurosport 8:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 8:45 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 9:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 9:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 9:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 10:45 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 11:15 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 12:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 13:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 13:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 17:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 17:45 Gimnastyka artystyczna: Mistrzostwa Europy w Turynie 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 20:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej French Open w Paryżu 21:15 Kick boxing: Night of Superfights w Paryżu 23:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 23:30 Poker: Zawody Race Poker Trophy w Walencji 0:30 Fight Club 1:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 Show 2:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 3:00 Boks: Gala w Montrealu 5:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 6:45 Rugby: IRB Pacific Nations Cup 8:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 10:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 11:00 Rugby: IRB Pacific Nations Cup 12:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:45 Rugby: Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów 13:45 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 14:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 15:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 16:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach 17:00 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 17:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 18:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 18:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Kick boxing: Night of Superfights w Paryżu 21:15 Viking 21:45 Viking 22:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Katalonii 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Boks: Gala w Montrealu 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe Extreme Sports 6:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (9) 6:30 Backyard Jam (13) 7:00 I-Ex (32) 7:30 10 Count (6) 8:00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Lyonie (5) 9:00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (18) 9:30 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (5) 10:30 Backyard Jam (13) 11:00 I-Ex (32) 11:30 10 Count (6) 12:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (11) 13:00 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (5) 14:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (9) 14:30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (18) 15:00 Carpe Diem 2 16:00 I-Ex (32) 16:30 10 Count (6) 17:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (11) 18:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (9) 18:30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (18) 19:00 Monster Energy Motocross Nationals (5) 20:00 Wwe Raw (780) 21:00 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (11) 22:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (7) 23:00 The Ultimate Fighter - Series 2 (8) 0:00 I-Ex (32) 0:30 10 Count (6) 1:00 Backyard Jam (13) 1:30 FIM World Motocross Championships 2007 (11) 2:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (9) 3:00 Ticket To Ride 2008 (18) 3:30 Backyard Jam (13) 4:00 Streetball Extreme: Zawody w Lyonie (5) 5:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2007 (9) 5:30 Ticket To Ride 2008 (18) Filmbox 7:30 Pokemony na zawsze 4 8:50 Gwiaździsta noc 10:30 Szepty aniołów 12:10 Kate i Leopold 14:10 RRRrrrr!!! 15:55 Determinacja śmierci 17:40 Z piekła rodem 19:15 Gwiaździsta noc 21:00 Sprzedawcy 22:35 Nie ukryjesz się przede mną 0:10 Wasabi: Hubert zawodowiec 1:40 Kontrakt 3:15 Manipulacja 4:45 Gwiaździsta noc Filmbox Extra 7:40 Kroniki portowe 9:30 Smak życia 11:40 Duma i uprzedzenie 13:30 Dirty Dancing 2 14:55 Pościg za milionem 16:40 Świat na talerzu 18:20 Okna 20:00 Blizny przeszłości 22:20 Taxi 2 23:50 Purpurowe rzeki 2: Aniołowie apokalipsy 1:25 Wszystko, czego pragnę 2:55 Duża mała Ania 4:35 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną Filmbox HD 7:40 Frida 9:40 Mali agenci 2: Wyspa Marzeń 11:20 Mężczyzna moich marzeń 12:50 Cena honoru 14:55 Marzyciel 16:40 Asterix i wikingowie 17:55 Dirty Dancing 2 19:25 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele 21:00 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 22:55 Pret-a-Porter 1:10 Halloween: Powrót 2:40 Amityville Horror 4:05 Igraszki losu 5:40 Zatańcz ze mną Fox Life 8:10 Joe Milioner 2 (8) 9:10 Agent w spódnicy 2: Amnezja (20) 10:00 Las Vegas 3: Miłośnicy komiksu (9) 11:00 Will i Grace 8: Partner zbrodni (21) 11:30 Will i Grace 8: Siostra Karen (22) 12:00 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija (5) 12:55 Joe Milioner 2 (9) 13:45 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (20) 14:35 Ally McBeal: Raz w życiu (15) 15:30 America's Next Top Model 3: Dziewczyna, która ma do czynienia z perwersją (6) 16:25 Brzydula Betty 2: Rozmiar zero (11) 17:20 Ally McBeal: Zakazany owoc (16) 18:15 Joe Milioner 2 (10) 19:10 Proste życie (3) 19:35 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia? (3) 20:05 Ich oczy oglądały Boga (1) 21:55 Zaklinacz dusz 3: Obsesja (4) 22:45 Dirty Sexy Money: Zegarek (9) 23:40 Dirt: Rewelacje rodzinne (4) 0:35 NY-LON: Miłość (7) 1:35 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 (21) 2:25 Być jak gwiazda: Kid Rock (23) HBO 6:00 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem 7:50 Pełnia szczęścia 9:10 Wytańczyć marzenia 11:05 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 13:15 Elsa i Fred 15:05 Super tata 16:35 Wyznania panny młodej 18:00 Gol 2: Żyjąc marzeniem 19:55 Deja vu 22:00 Premiera: Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (4) 22:50 Sekret śmierci 0:20 Niepokorna 2:00 Cesarzowa 3:55 Summer G 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Ciasteczko 7:35 Happy wkręt 9:00 Rodzina Steedów 10:50 Ambitni 12:20 Kobieta w błękitnej wodzie 14:10 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (1) 14:50 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (2) 15:35 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (3) 16:15 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (4) 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (5) 17:45 Wróć na scenę 19:35 Kod da Vinci 22:00 Palec 23:30 Kilka dni września 1:20 Ukryta tożsamość 2:55 Zielony zawrót głowy 4:25 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 HBO Comedy 10:00 Obcy w Ameryce (8) 10:20 Powrót do Tamakwa 11:55 Cinema, cinema 12:20 Rok bez Mikołaja 13:45 Różowa Pantera 15:15 Powrót do Tamakwa 16:50 Rok bez Mikołaja 18:15 Różowa Pantera 19:45 Krzesło reżysera 21:30 Na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko (1) 22:00 Święto piwa 23:50 Wycieczka szkolna 1:25 Na stojaka! Niedaleko pada jabłko (1) 1:55 Kosmiczna mistyfikacja 3:30 Zakończenie programu History 6:20 Zaginione światy 7:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (1/26) 8:00 Mumia 8:55 Wszechświat 9:50 Mistrz 10:40 Yanks for Stalin 11:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 12:20 Zaginione światy 13:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (1/26) 14:00 Mumia 14:55 Wszechświat 15:50 Mistrz 16:40 Yanks for Stalin 17:30 Rozszyfrować przeszłość 18:20 Zaginione światy 19:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (1/26) 20:00 Komety - prorocy zguby 21:50 Roswell: Final Declassification 22:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 23:30 Podniebne walki 0:20 Archiwum UFO 1:10 Ostatnie dni II wojny światowej (2/26) 2:00 Komety - prorocy zguby 3:50 Roswell: Final Declassification 4:40 Niebezpieczne przeprowadzki 5:30 Podniebne walki History HD 6:20 Słaby punkt "Titanica" 8:00 Zaginione światy 8:55 Wielkie katastrofy 9:50 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (1/3) 10:40 Podziemne miasta 11:30 Podniebne walki 12:20 Słaby punkt "Titanica" 14:00 Zaginione światy 14:55 Wielkie katastrofy 15:50 Przeprawa na "Mayflower" (1/3) 16:40 Podziemne miasta 17:30 Podniebne walki 18:20 Słaby punkt "Titanica" 20:00 Podziemne miasta 20:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 21:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 22:40 Wszechświat 23:30 Wynalazki starożytności 0:20 Amazońskie przygody 2:00 Podziemne miasta 2:55 Dokopać się do prawdy 3:50 Ciężarówką przez krainę lodu 4:40 Wszechświat 5:30 Wynalazki starożytności Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Podróż na niby 8:45 Bajki: Pomysłowy wnuczek: Pracowity wiatr (5) 8:55 Bajki: Proszę słonia: Znajomi w zoo (6) 9:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 9:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 9:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 9:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Fredek uszczęśliwia świat 10:50 Seans w Iluzjonie: Władysław Starewicz 11:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Rysopis uwodziciela (5/6) 12:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann 12:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Stefan Friedmann: Miejsce na ziemi 14:10 Rodzina do kina 14:15 Rodzina do kina: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka 16:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Kieślowski 16:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Krzysztof Kieślowski: Personel 17:15 Rodzina do kina 17:20 Rodzina do kina: Gniewko, syn rybaka: Zdrada (1/5) 18:25 Rodzina do kina 18:30 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Hotel pod gwiazdami (2/7) 19:00 Rodzina do kina: Podróż za jeden uśmiech: Babciu! Ratunku! (3/7) 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 40A/65 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 3A/71 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Dziewczyny do wzięcia 21:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Szansa dla dziewcząt i chłopców 21:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Nasze znajome z Łodzi 21:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii 21:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii: W te dni przedwiosenne 23:30 Bar na Victorii 0:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert 0:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert: Poślizg 2:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Englert: Jedna lekcja muzyki 2:55 Zakończenie programu Kuchnia TV 7:00 Telesprzedaż 8:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń (13) 8:10 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: W morzu są też inne ryby (8) 8:35 Moja grecka kuchnia: Naksos (5) 9:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w prezencie (37) 9:25 Na słodko: Biały ser (26) 9:55 Niewolnicy kambuza (10) 10:25 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzowskie bułeczki (23) 10:45 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Czosnkowate (4) 11:15 Dietosfera (8) 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Merrilees Parker (55) 12:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 (12) 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Budyń (13) 12:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 (8) 13:45 Martha 2: Megan Mullally (20) 14:30 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Karczoch, kard i szparagi (5) 14:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 4: Baranina z 40 ząbkami czosnku (1) 15:20 Niewolnicy kambuza (9) 15:45 Jamie w domu: Fasola (9) 16:15 Na kolacji u arystokracji (10) 16:45 Hell's Kitchen (8) 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Wina na co dzień - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (11) 18:00 Antony w Maroku: Drób (6) 18:30 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Tajlandia (4) 18:55 Kogel-mogel (24) 19:05 Kuchnia kowbojska 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Gwatemalski sernik (14) 20:00 Figle: Emma Mackay: Smażone plastry ananasa z lodami lukrecjowymi (6/10) 20:10 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? (13) 20:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Romantyczna kolacja (13) 21:05 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka (10) 21:45 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz w pieczeniu kasztanów (24) 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku (1) 22:35 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny: Hong Kong (2) 23:00 Słodko-gorzka historia łakoci: Rozkoszne okazje (4-ost.) 0:00 Szef kuchni!: Niebezpieczne związki (15) 0:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia (8) 1:20 Szefowie kuchni 2 (12) 1:50 Sobota w kuchni: Paul Merrett i Manju Malhi (54) 2:15 Kuchnia kowbojska 3:00 Rozszyfrować Ferrana Adrię 3:50 Słodki drań 2: Placki (4) 4:20 Przepis na sukces: Bokser zakłada bistro (10) 4:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Śledź świąteczny (6) 5:10 Para w kuchni 2: Wina na co dzień - Tomasz Prange-Barczyński (11) 5:40 Kogel-mogel (24) 5:50 Kuchnia kowbojska 6:35 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 5:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Od złota ziemi do muzyki 11:40 Kompozytorzy wczoraj i dziś 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Ludwig van Beethoven: 'Fidelio' 18:50 Franz Schubert: VI symfonia C-dur D 589 19:30 Mistrzowskie lekcje z Gundulą Janowitz w Akademii w Verbier 20:30 Koncert symfoniczny na żywo z Berlina 22:15 Muzyczne południe 2000 23:10 Abdel Rahman El Bacha interpretuje utwory Sergiusza Rachmaninowa i Igora Strawińskiego 0:00 Gitarzysta solowy John Abercrombie 0:30 Bill Frisell, elektryczna gitara 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Wieczór specjalny z Frankiem Sinatrą (1) 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 The Bad Plus na żywo z New Morning, 2003 MGM HD 6:40 Dranie do wynajęcia 8:00 Sayonara 10:25 Wyprawa po życie 12:05 Królowa kier 13:55 Dranie do wynajęcia 15:15 Syrena z Missisipi 17:15 Texasville 19:20 Piękny obiekt pożądania 21:00 Anioły i owady 22:55 Patty Hearst 0:40 Spotkanie dwóch księżyców 2:25 Krwawy nałóg 3:45 Anioły i owady 5:40 Zakończenie programu MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (4) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (21) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (10) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (23) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (16) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (20) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (18) 8:00 Noddy (25) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (15) 8:15 Blanka (15) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (29) 8:30 Pingu 6 (16) 8:40 SamSam (15) 8:50 Rumcajs (10) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (54) 9:05 Strażak Sam (9) 9:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (7) 9:35 Luluś (7) 9:45 Bracia koala (56) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (41) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (3) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (3) 11:00 Noddy (24) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (14) 11:15 Blanka (14) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (28) 11:30 Pingu 6 (15) 11:40 SamSam (14) 11:50 Rumcajs (9) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (9) 12:25 Śniegusie (9) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (46) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (16) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (38) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (7) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 3 (3) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (20) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (9) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (22) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (15) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (19) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (17) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (53) 16:05 Strażak Sam (8) 16:20 Listonosz Pat 5, 6 (6) 16:35 Luluś (6) 16:45 Bracia koala (55) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (40) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (2) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (2) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (2) 18:00 Śniegusie (10) 18:05 Elmo i magia gotowania 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (26) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (39) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (8) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Penetratorzy 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 11:00 Date My Mom 12:00 Penetratorzy 12:30 Mastermix 14:00 Penetratorzy 15:00 Wanna Come In? 16:00 Moja własna gwiazda 17:00 MTV w domu u... 17:30 Życie Ryana 18:00 Greek 18:30 Date My Mom 19:00 Making The Band 19:30 Pogromcy rekordów 20:00 Włatcy móch 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd 21:30 Włatcy móch 22:30 Najszczęśliwsi geje pod słońcem 23:00 Jackass 23:30 South Park 0:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 0:30 Przerysowani 1:00 PartyZone 4:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (5) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (15) 7:00 Niszczycielskie siły natury: Huragan 8:00 Militaria: Karabin maszynowy 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze 10:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromne kościoły 11:00 Rozbiórki: Biurowiec 11:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia (5) 12:00 Katastrofa: Supertornada 13:00 Katastrofa: Trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco 14:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Montserrat - wybuch wulkanu 15:00 Groźne żywioły: Trzęsienia ziemi 16:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wielka powódź 17:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrząsnęły światem: Wulkan olbrzym 18:00 Groźne żywioły: Tsunami 19:00 Okrutna planeta 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 21:00 Broń doskonała: Machiny oblężnicze 22:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 23:00 Mafia: Mafia, jaka mafia? 0:00 Mistrzowie walki: Jednostki specjalne 1:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 2:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Za zamkniętymi drzwiami 3:00 Broń doskonała: Machiny oblężnicze 4:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Miasto boomu 5:00 Mafia: Mafia, jaka mafia? nSport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 9:00 Serwis 9:05 Euro 2008 poranek 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 11:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 12:00 Serwis 12:10 Mój sport, moje życie: Marek Kondrat 13:00 Serwis 13:10 Dogrywka 14:00 Serwis 14:10 Dookoła sportu 15:00 Serwis 15:05 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 15:30 Futbolissimo - the best of 16:00 Serwis 16:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 18:00 Serwis 18:30 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Sport motorowy: X-Fighters 20:00 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 20:45 Euro od kuchni 21:00 Serwis 21:05 Polowanie: Radosław Gilewicz 21:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 21:45 Euro od kuchni 22:00 Serwis 22:05 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 22:30 Piłka nożna: Euro 2008 0:00 Dookoła sportu 1:00 Przed startem - Pekin 2008 1:30 Pasmo powtórkowe Planete 5:45 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Bali (9/17) 6:40 Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Short Sunderland (8/17) 7:45 Przyroda i podróże: W zgodzie z naturą. Drogowcy, ekolodzy, leśnicy 8:10 Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Twierdza w Salses (3/13) 9:05 Przyroda i podróże: Archeologiczna podróż do Peru: Tropami tajemnic (1/3) 9:40 Przyroda i podróże: Archeologiczna podróż do Peru: Nevado Coropuna - święta góra Inków (2/3) 10:10 Społeczeństwo: Polowanie na Indian 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Wielka Brytania (14/18) 11:50 Mała planeta: Rodziny na świecie: Korea (12/18) 12:25 Przyroda i podróże: Globalne ocieplenie. Topniejące lody Spitsbergenu 13:00 Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Redford i Newman (1/5) 13:50 Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Antarktyka (4/17) 14:45 Portrety: Grace Kelly. Arystokratka ekranu 15:50 Planete Doc Review: Genowe bezhołowie 17:35 Portrety: Audrey Hepburn. Niezapomniana 18:50 Historia: Mormoni 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Tarantino i Apple (3/5) 21:40 Premiera. Portrety: Ikonoklaści: Zellweger i Amanpour (4/5) 22:25 Premiera. Seans Planete: Lump 22:55 Filmowe dochodzenia: Polowanie na al-Zarkawiego 23:50 Seans Planete: Utracona pamięć. Koreańskie niewolnice seksualne 1:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Mauritius (11/26) 1:40 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Półwysep Jukatan (12/26) 2:10 Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Trasa rowerowa Kokopelli (1/13) 2:40 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Południowe Maroko (18/26) 3:10 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Południowa Tunezja (19/26) 3:45 Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Sardynia (15/26) Podróże TV 7:00 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 9:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 9:05 Europa - Turcja 9:30 Last Minute 9:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 10:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 10:30 Last Minute 10:35 Podróżne tematy 11:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 11:05 Europa - Kreta 11:30 Last Minute 11:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 12:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 12:30 Last Minute 12:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 13:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 13:05 Europa - Egipt 13:30 Last Minute 13:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 14:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 14:30 Last Minute 14:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 15:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 15:05 Karaiby 15:30 Last Minute 15:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 16:05 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 16:30 Last Minute 16:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 17:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 17:05 Europa - Portugalia 17:30 Last Minute 17:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 18:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 18:05 Europa - Zakynthos 18:30 Last Minute 18:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 19:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 19:05 Europa - Rodos 19:30 Last Minute 19:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 20:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 20:05 Egzotycznie niskie ceny 21:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 21:05 Afryka Północna - Tunezja 21:30 Last Minute 21:35 Oferty pod lupą 22:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 22:05 Europa - Egipt 22:30 Last Minute 22:35 MIX ofert turystycznych z całego świata 23:00 Last Minute i prognoza pogody 23:05 Podróże TV nocą Polonia 1 6:35 Bia (63/65) 6:55 Księga dżungli (26/52) 7:20 Zdrowy puls 7:35 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci (1/30) 8:00 Top Shop 17:10 Arszenik i stare koronki 19:20 Bill Cosby Show (9/39) 19:50 Gigi (51/65) 20:20 Słomiany wdowiec 22:15 Ziemie toskańskie 22:45 Erotyczna giełda 23:00 Amatorki 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka 23:35 Nocne perwersje 23:40 Zaniedbywane 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Spoty 0:10 Walentina zaprasza 0:30 Mandarino 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka 1:00 Sexy galaxy 1:10 News 1:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy 1:25 Polskie Foki 1:45 Giełda kontaktów 2:00 Anonse 2:40 Spoty 3:00 Amatorki 3:20 Eurocast 5:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Spadek (73) 7:00 Pierwsza miłość (711) 7:40 Pierwsza miłość (712) 8:20 Pierwsza miłość (713) 9:00 Pierwsza miłość (714) 9:45 Pierwsza miłość (715) 10:30 Się kręci 11:15 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 12:00 Tylko miłość (36) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Gwiazda (74) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Zgaduła (75) 14:00 Będziesz moja (5) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kryminal tango (272) 16:00 TiVi Sekcja: Michał Milowicz, Andrzej Niemczyk 17:00 Prawo miasta (8) 18:00 Mamuśki (15) 18:30 Mamuśki (16) 19:00 Tango z aniołem: Przejście (36) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Tylko miłość (36) 21:40 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Magiczne źródełko (15) 22:30 Eureko, ja to wiem! 23:30 Mamuśki (15) 0:00 Mamuśki (16) 0:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Kryminal tango (272) 1:30 Prawo miasta (8) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:00 Tylko miłość (36) 5:00 TiVi Sekcja: Michał Milowicz, Andrzej Niemczyk Polsat Sport 6:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 8:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 10:10 IAAF World Atletics 10:50 Siatkówka plażowa: Turniej World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach 13:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Turniej World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach 16:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 17:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 17:30 Konferencja prasowa reprezentacji Polski 17:50 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 19:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 20:10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Kanady 21:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 23:20 Boks 3:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji WBC i WBO w New Jersey Religia TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Nowy Testament: Nawrócenie Pawła (15) 8:30 Pierwsza komunia 9:00 W okolice Stwórcy. Lednica 2000 9:30 Ojciec Wresiński 10:35 Bez kadzidła (1) 11:00 Czy modlitwa może leczyć? 11:55 Jan Paweł Wielki - Papież, który tworzył historię 13:00 W okolice Stwórcy. Lednica 2000 13:30 Anielska kuchnia (30) 13:45 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa (4) 14:30 Nieznani - zapomniani (32) 15:00 Bez kadzidła (1) 15:30 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (16) 16:20 Dziecko zwane Jezus - Misterium 18:00 Nabożeństwo Prawdziwego Oblicza. 12. Ogólnopolskie Spotkanie Młodzieży Lednica 2000 19:00 Wybór Chrystusa. 12. Ogólnopolskie Spotkanie Młodzieży Lednica 2000 19:30 Msza święta. 12. Ogólnopolskie Spotkanie Młodzieży Lednica 2000 21:37 Duchowa obecność Jana Pawła II. 12. Ogólnopolskie Spotkanie Młodzieży Lednica 2000 22:00 Dziecko zwane Jezus - Misterium 23:40 Rozmównica (158) 0:55 Zakończenie programu Sci-Fi Channel 9:00 Mroczny anioł: Czerwoni (11) 10:00 Mroczny anioł: Złodzieje dzieł sztuki (12) 11:00 Angel: Lunatyk (11) 12:00 Angel: Ciąża (12) 13:00 Mroczny anioł: Kłopoty z kobietami (15) 14:00 Angel: Krąg (16) 15:00 Futurama: Planeta robotów (5) 15:30 Futurama: Złote rybki (6) 16:00 Futurama: Moje trzy słońca (7) 16:30 Futurama: Wielka bryła odpadów (8) 17:00 Enterprise: Wylęgarnia (17) 18:00 Enterprise: Azati Prime (18) 19:00 Czarodziejki: Miłość nie wybiera (5) 20:00 Czarodziejki: Moje czarodziejki (6) 21:00 Nostradamus - szósty porządek 23:00 Stukostrachy (1) 0:00 Stephen King: Złote lata: Bez końca (1) 1:00 Chupacabra - mroczne otchłanie 3:00 Zakończenie programu Sportklub 6:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NCAA 8:00 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 12:00 Mango 13:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 15:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 16:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 18:00 Bayern TV 18:30 Snooker: Premier League Snooker 2007 20:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 22:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Total Fight 2008 23:20 Piłka nożna: Liga brazylijska 1:15 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka 3:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 4:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Total Fight 2008 4:30 Bayern TV Sportklub+ 5:15 Magazyn ligi argentyńskiej 6:15 Świat lekkiej atletyki 6:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 8:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 10:45 Siatkówka kobiet: Montreux Volley Masters 2008 12:45 Mango 14:00 Kręgle: World TenPin 15:00 Zimowe X Games 2008 16:00 Bayern TV 16:30 Kręgle: QubicaAMF Bowling World Cup 17:00 Pływanie: Mare Nostrum w Monte Carlo 18:45 Zimowe X Games 2008 19:45 Boks: Gala w Mansfield z 14.04.1992 roku 21:45 Świat lekkiej atletyki 22:20 Piłka nożna: Liga argentyńska 0:30 Boks: Gala w Irvine z 05.04.1995 roku 2:30 Boks: Gala w Las Vegas z 16.05.2008 roku 4:00 Wyścigi samochodowe: IndyCar Superstacja 8:00 Dziennik 8:15 Weekend 9:00 Dziennik 9:15 Weekend 10:00 Dziennik 10:15 Weekend 11:00 Dziennik 11:10 Tydzień... zleciał! 11:40 Jednym okiem 12:00 Dziennik 12:15 Świat wg Węglarczyka 13:00 Dziennik 13:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 14:00 Dziennik 14:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 15:00 Dziennik 15:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 16:00 Dziennik 16:15 Przyjaciele Superstacji 16:35 Czarno na białym 17:15 Dziennik 17:30 O nich się mówi 18:00 Dziennik 18:15 O nich się mówi 19:00 Dziennik 19:15 O nich się mówi 20:00 Dziennik 20:15 Bez ograniczeń 22:00 Dziennik 22:15 Finał dnia 23:00 Dziennik 23:15 Świat wg Węglarczyka 0:00 Dziennik 0:30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe TCM 6:45 Maska Fu Manchu 7:55 Więzień Zendy 9:35 Królewskie wesele 11:05 Uroda życia 13:05 Wielka gonitwa 15:00 Chartum 17:20 Maska Fu Manchu 18:30 Zdrajcy 21:00 W przedsionku piekła 23:20 Szpiedzy w helikopterze 0:55 Duch 3:00 Zdrajcy 5:15 Kosmiczni piraci Tele 5 6:35 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (18/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Bajka za bajką (1/26) 9:35 Bajka za bajką (2/26) 10:10 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:35 Finanse Niuanse 11:00 Buon Appetito! 3 11:55 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 12:55 Akwanauci (29/46) 13:20 Co widział księżyc 15:10 Straż graniczna (17/24) 15:40 Straż graniczna (18/24) 16:10 Dostrzec miłość 18:10 Mumbo Jumbo 20:00 Pomoc domowa 21:55 W granicach prawa (1/13) 23:00 Martwa dziewczyna 1:00 Gorące pragnienia 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Rewolucje rosyjskie (27) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Mumia (17) 6:50 Freakazoid: Zemsta Gutiereza (13) 7:00 Sushi Pack (19) 7:25 Planeta rocka: Alicia Keys (42) 8:00 Aparatka: Jesteś w Elkford (51) 8:30 Klub Winx 3: Drużyna światła (7) 9:15 Wielka płyta 9:45 Kod Lyoko 3: Sabotaż (9) 10:10 6 w pracy 6 (12) 10:35 Klub Winx 3: Furia (14) 11:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (24) 11:15 Przymierzalnia 11:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (7) 11:45 Przymierzalnia 11:50 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (13) 12:15 Przymierzalnia 12:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (27) 12:45 Przymierzalnia 12:50 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (25) 12:55 Świat według Bindi (2) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu (6) 13:45 Świat Raven: W bio-kopule (28) 14:10 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Powrót (69) 14:35 Ruby Gloom: Potwór Luna (15) 15:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Choo choo kochanie (22) 15:25 Krewni i znajomi królika 15:50 Kod Lyoko 3: Bezcielesność (10) 16:15 6 w pracy 6 (13) 16:40 Ruby Gloom: Czas leci (16) 17:05 Aparatka: Pierwszy papieros (52) 17:30 Zoey 101: Loli podoba się Chase (21) 17:55 ZOOM 18:20 Brejk 18:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (24) 18:55 Brejk 19:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (12) 19:30 Brejk 19:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: O włos (25) 20:00 Brejk 20:05 Świat Raven: Pan Doskonały (29) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miłość (70) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Tsubasa Chronicle (16) 21:30 Fresh Air: Hulk 21:45 Fresh Air: Ironman 22:00 PlayStation Day 22:30 Replay 22:45 Hyper Express 23:00 Game Factory: Battlefield: Bad Company 23:15 Tsubasa Chronicle (15) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Making of: "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki" 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 7:15 Domy marzeń (10) 8:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 8:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (5) 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Amersham 9:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 13:05 Domy marzeń (10) 14:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 14:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (5) 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Amersham 15:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Ambicje 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hawana 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 19:05 Domy marzeń (10) 20:05 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon 20:30 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (5) 21:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Austria 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja 22:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 23:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 23:35 Wyszukane smaki: Anatomia: 1 (José Andrés) 0:00 Królowie koktajli: Budapeszt 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Londyn 1:00 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Twarde warunki 2:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Światowe życie 2:30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Dążenie do perfekcji 3:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 3:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 4:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 4:30 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 5:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (3) 5:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (4) Travel Channel 6:00 Obieżyświat: Toskania 7:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Argentyna, Melbourne i Afryka 7:30 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Wędrówki po Amazonii 8:00 Obieżyświat: Wędrówki po Ugandzie i Kongo 9:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Etiopia 10:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 10:30 Smaki Hiszpanii: Góry 11:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Chile 11:30 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Hawaje 12:00 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Tokio (2) 12:30 Luksusowe podróże - najlepsze programy: Los Angeles (1) 13:00 Luksusy Republiki Południowej Afryki: Kapsztad - szlakiem ogrodów (1) 13:30 Poszukiwacze przygód: Hiszpania i Hawaje 14:00 Spragniony podróżnik: Black Gold, irlandzki nektar 14:30 Spragniony podróżnik: USA - rozkoszna whisky z Missisipi 15:00 Obieżyświat: Londyn (2) 16:00 Odległe lądy: Wyspy Dalmacji 16:30 Odległe lądy: Wyspa Hvar 17:00 Podróżnik: Czechy 17:30 Taksówką za 100 dolarów: San Francisco, Marrakesz 18:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 18:30 Gniewna Planeta: Koniec świata 19:00 Dzień dla natury: Przyroda Florydy 19:30 Zielone wakacje: Devon i Kornwalia 20:00 Afrykańska wyprawa: Malawi, Rift Valley 20:30 Opowieści: Południowe Chile - klejnoty południa 21:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Pekin, Chiny 21:30 Hollywood i wina: Napa Valley, Kalifornia 22:00 Obieżyświat: Toskania 23:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż: Argentyna, Melbourne i Afryka 23:30 Wędrówki po dzikim świecie: Wędrówki po Amazonii 0:00 Poszukiwacze niewiarygodnych przygód: Poskromienie Motoco 1:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Gozo na Morzu Śródziemnym 2:00 Poszukiwacze przygód: Hiszpania i Szkocja 2:30 Gniewna Planeta: Koniec świata 3:00 Travel 2008: Czerwiec 3:30 Zielone wakacje: Devon i Kornwalia 4:00 Afrykańska wyprawa: Malawi, Rift Valley 4:30 Opowieści: Południowe Chile - klejnoty południa 5:00 W poszukiwaniu smaków: Pekin, Chiny 5:30 Hollywood i wina: Napa Valley, Kalifornia TV 1000 6:00 Gorsza siostra 8:10 Sobowtór 12:00 Operacja "Słoń" 14:00 Kochanie, zwiększyłem dzieciaki 16:00 Kwaśne pomarańcze 18:00 Gwiazda rocka 20:00 Wigilijny show 22:00 Miejsce na ziemi 0:00 Journal Intime en Asie 2:00 Sophia - Camera Coquine 4:00 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody TV Biznes 7:00 Flesz - wiadomości 7:10 Biznes tydzień 7:30 Flesz - wiadomości 7:40 Program publicystyczny 8:00 Flesz - wiadomości 8:10 Program publicystyczny 8:30 Flesz - wiadomości 8:40 Program publicystyczny 8:55 Aktywny weekend 9:00 Flesz - wiadomości 9:10 Style i biznes 9:30 Flesz - wiadomości 9:40 Błękitna kropka 9:55 Aktywny weekend 10:00 Flesz - wiadomości 10:10 Magazyn jeździecki 10:30 Flesz - wiadomości 10:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 10:55 Aktywny weekend 11:00 Flesz - wiadomości 11:10 Polscy milionerzy 11:23 Program publicystyczny 11:30 Flesz - wiadomości 11:40 Poradnik bankowy 11:55 Aktywny weekend 12:00 Flesz - wiadomości 12:10 Style i biznes 12:23 Program publicystyczny 12:30 Flesz - wiadomości 12:40 Eurolinia plus 13:00 Flesz - wiadomości 13:10 Nie daj się fiskusowi 13:30 Flesz - wiadomości 13:40 Auto-zwiad 14:00 Flesz - wiadomości 14:10 Polscy milionerzy 14:30 Flesz - wiadomości 14:40 Ruch w nieruchomościach 15:00 Flesz - wiadomości 15:10 Magazyn jeździecki 15:30 Flesz - wiadomości 15:40 e-Biznes 16:00 Flesz - wiadomości 16:10 Błękitna kropka 16:30 Flesz - wiadomości 16:40 Poradnik bankowy 17:00 Flesz - wiadomości 17:10 Polscy milionerzy 17:30 Flesz - wiadomości 17:40 Finanse osobiste 18:00 Flesz - wiadomości 18:10 Style i biznes 18:30 Flesz - wiadomości 18:40 Auto-zwiad 19:00 Flesz - wiadomości 19:10 Magazyn jeździecki 19:30 Flesz - wiadomości 19:40 Błękitna kropka 20:00 Flesz - wiadomości 20:10 Projekt X 20:30 Flesz - wiadomości 20:35 Projekt X 21:00 Flesz - wiadomości 21:10 Konsensus 21:30 Flesz - wiadomości 21:40 Nie daj się fiskusowi 22:00 Flesz - wiadomości 22:10 e-Biznes 22:30 Flesz - wiadomości 22:40 Style i biznes 23:00 Flesz - wiadomości 23:10 Auto-zwiad 23:30 Flesz - wiadomości 23:40 Błękitna kropka 0:00 Flesz - wiadomości 0:10 Program publicystyczny 0:30 Eurolinia plus 0:50 Program publicystyczny TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (6) 8:00 Wolność Słowa 8:30 Klub@: "Urząd Nauczycielski Kościoła" 9:00 Telezakupy 9:30 Smaki Azji: Kuala Lumpur (2) 10:00 Autostrada do nieba (109) 11:00 MacGyver (130) 12:00 Zagubiona przesyłka 14:00 Dzieciaki i dom 16:00 Star Trek: Telepaci (49) 17:00 Star Trek: Historyk (50) 18:00 Temat numer 1 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 19:30 Paczka (3) 20:00 Afera firmy E 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Zaginiony świat 0:30 Wolność Słowa 1:00 Octava dies 1:30 Żebro Adama 2:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 3:00 Temat numer 1 3:30 MacGyver (130) 4:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Eurocafe 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Eurocafe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 18:10 Horyzont 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Świat reporterów 19:45 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:15 Eurocafe 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Supermeteo 0:10 Bilans tygodnia 0:30 Pogoda 0:35 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 1:24 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 1:36 Serwis informacyjny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe 2:50 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Prosto z Polski 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Nieruchomości 4:00 Serwis sportowy 4:05 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Horyzont 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 6:15 Telesklep 7:50 Music Chat 8:25 Grubsza sprawa (4) 8:55 Grubsza sprawa (5) 9:25 Domowy front (20) 9:55 Domowy front (21) 10:25 Domowy front (22-ost.) 10:55 Domowy front 2 (1/22) 11:25 Domowy front 2 (2/22) 11:55 Cztery łapy 13:35 Ben Stiller show 14:10 Wiercipięta 15:55 Przyjaciele (23) 16:25 Przyjaciele (24-ost.) 16:55 Przyjaciele (1/24) 17:25 Przyjaciele (2) 17:55 Przyjaciele (3) 18:25 Joey (10/22) 18:55 Joey (11/22) 19:25 Joey (12/22) 19:55 Joey (13/22) 20:25 Joey (14/22) 20:55 Wojna pokus 23:30 Awantura o spadek 1:10 Bez skazy (9) 2:05 Wróżki 3:10 Laski na czacie 4:40 Zakończenie programu TVN CNBC Biznes 8:00 Reporterzy 9:00 Golf.pl 9:30 Program 10:00 Inwestuj! 10:30 Nieruchomości 11:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 11:30 Portfel 12:00 Firma 12:30 World Business 13:00 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 13:30 Zrozumieć świat 14:30 Ostatnie piętro 15:00 Praca 15:30 Reporterzy 16:30 Marketing&PR 17:00 Cywilne na co dzień 17:30 Zrozumieć świat 18:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 19:00 Portfel 19:30 Nieruchomości 20:00 Firma 20:30 Goście TVN CNBC Biznes 21:00 Golf.pl 21:30 Praca 22:00 Fundusze dla zuchwałych 22:30 Inwestuj! 23:00 Reporterzy TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:40 Mamo, to ja 3 9:05 Zdrowy start 9:10 Zdrowie na obcasach 9:40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 10:40 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają (5) 11:30 Nigella ekspresowo 12:05 Zaklinacze wnętrz 2 12:35 Ślubne pogotowie 13:05 SOS Uroda 13:35 Zdrowie na obcasach 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Tajemnice ciała 3 (3) 15:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! 2 (2) 16:25 Zdrowy start 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 17:00 Ślubne pogotowie 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (6) 18:35 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 19:05 Babska jazda 19:25 Nigella ekspresowo 20:00 Monarchia (5/6) 21:00 Prywatny instruktor tańca 21:30 Magiel towarzyski 22:10 Uwaga, faceci! 2 (9) 23:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 23:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 0:00 Targowisko próżności (4/6) 1:00 Damy radę 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 3:55 Grunt to zdrowie 4:20 Ona czyli ja 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Operacja Tuning 7:30 Jazda polska 8:00 Toolbox 8:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 9:00 Legendy PRL 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Światowa seria Red Bull X-Fighters 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 12:00 Na każdą kieszeń 12:30 Motocyklicznie 13:00 Motoszoł 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Szkoła Auto 14:45 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Gadżet Lab 16:15 Polak potrafi 16:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:15 Światowa seria Red Bull X-Fighters 18:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 19:15 Mechanik 19:45 Wypadek - przypadek 20:15 Na osi 20:45 Auto-Sport 21:00 Jak to ruszyć? 21:30 Na każdą kieszeń 22:00 Gadżet Lab 22:45 Szkoła Auto 23:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 23:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Na każdą kieszeń 3:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:00 Operacja Tuning 4:30 Wypadek - przypadek 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 8:00 Siła bezsilnych: 4 czerwca w samo południe 8:10 Tamtego 1989 roku: Okrągły Stół i wybory 9:00 Historia i dokument: Polki nad Londynem 9:30 Zakręty dziejów: Gorze nam się stało! 9:45 Legnickie pole 10:10 Powrót Czyngis Chana 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny: Żołnierze wyklęci. 'Huzar' na Podlasiu 11:35 Operacja "Cezary" 12:00 Z archiwów PRL-u (31) 12:30 Dzieje Polaków: Bratania krew majowa 12:45 Zamach majowy 13:20 Zamach majowy 14:00 Kulisy III RP: Sprawa 'Olina' 15:00 Hrabina Cosel: Kamaryla (1/3) 16:00 Historia i dokument: Errata do biografii: Andrzej Szczypiorski 16:30 Kontrowersje: Przemilczane zbrodnie 16:50 Katyń. Prawda i kłamstwo o zbrodni 18:00 Portal 18:30 U źródeł cywilizacji: Przez kontynenty: Światowe Dni Młodzieży 18:45 My, wy, oni (82) 19:30 Historia i dokument: W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej 20:00 Po co nam to było?: Uszatek i inni 21:00 Z archiwów PRL-u (32) 21:30 Portal 22:00 Hrabina Cosel: Kamaryla (1/3) 23:00 Historia i dokument: Errata do biografii: Andrzej Szczypiorski 23:30 Z archiwów PRL-u (32) 23:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Dyktator 11:10 Chrystus i demony w nowej Hiszpanii 11:50 Studio TVP Kultura: Amy Winehouse 12:05 Amy Winehouse 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 13:30 Alternatywy 4: Upadek (9-ost.) 14:50 De Mono Live 15:15 Hollywood atakuje 17:00 TVP Kultura na Krakowskim Festiwalu Filmowym 17:15 Obcy VI 17:50 Aria Diva 18:25 TVP Kultura na Krakowskim Festiwalu Filmowym 18:40 Wszystko płynie 18:50 Sekwens 19:00 TVP Kultura na Krakowskim Festiwalu Filmowym 19:15 Felgarz z Woli 19:30 Gadzio 19:50 TVP Kultura na Krakowskim Festiwalu Filmowym 20:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia 20:40 Opowieści taboru cygańskiego 22:35 Więcej niż fikcja: Hollywood i mafia 23:30 Śmierć pana Lazarescu 2:10 Jazz-club Kultura: RGG Trio - "Jazz w Lesie" 2:55 Kino nocne: Vengo 4:20 Zakończenie programu Universal Channel 9:00 Prawo i porządek: Nasyp (11) 10:00 Prawo i porządek: Przystań (12) 11:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Najbardziej pechowy kawaler w Los Angeles (18) 12:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Miejsce spoczynku (19) 13:00 Sprawa dla Frosta: Opieka i ochrona (1) 15:00 Prawo i porządek: Nasyp (11) 16:00 Prawo i porządek: Przystań (12) 17:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Morderstwo w BBQ Bob's (20) 18:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Przy okazji (21) 19:00 Szczęki 2 21:00 Ptaki 23:00 Człowiek, który wiedział za dużo 1:00 Napisała: Morderstwo. Śmierć pisarza 3:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 5:00 Supersprzęt: Superponton (2) 6:00 Bezcenne podróże - zaprasza Ewan McGregor 7:00 Wszechmocne narzędzia: Brygada antyterrorystyczna SWAT (3) 8:00 Fans united (2) 8:30 Taaaka ryba! (2) 9:00 R.F.K. musi zginąć - zamach na Roberta Kennedy'ego (1/2) 10:00 Monachium - historia zemsty 11:00 Supersprzęt: Superponton (2) 12:00 Bezcenne podróże - zaprasza Ewan McGregor 13:00 Wszechmocne narzędzia: Brygada antyterrorystyczna SWAT (3) 14:00 Fans united (2) 14:30 Taaaka ryba! (2) 15:00 R.F.K. musi zginąć - zamach na Roberta Kennedy'ego (1) 16:00 Monachium - historia zemsty 17:00 Postępowanie dowodowe (1) 17:30 Odkrywcy wynalazków (5) 18:10 Zawodowe przygody Eda (9) 18:30 Zawodowe przygody Eda (10) 19:00 Wóz albo przewóz (7) 20:00 Historia South Sydney (3) 20:30 Piłkarska czołówka: Chelsea (6/10) 21:00 Super Max (5) 21:30 Super Max (6) 22:00 Erotyka (4) 23:00 Zakończenie programu Viasat History 6:00 Książka, która wstrząsnęła światem 7:00 Kawa - ziarno napędowe 8:00 Opowieści z dna mórz: Wulkan (2) 8:30 Wielcy brytyjscy dowódcy (2) 9:00 Chirurdzy wojskowi (3-ost.) 10:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów (3) 11:00 Churchill: Przeznaczenie (1/3) 12:00 'Omaha' - plaża we krwi 13:00 Na domowym froncie (4) 14:00 Książka, która wstrząsnęła światem 15:00 Kawa - ziarno napędowe 16:00 Tajemnice łodzi podwodnej "Kursk" 17:00 Cmentarz gladiatorów 18:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów (4) 19:00 Churchill: Ryk lwa (2/3) 20:00 Śmiercionośna chmura 21:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (2) 22:00 Woody Allen - życie w filmie 23:00 W poszukiwaniu Lawrence'a 0:00 Tajemnice łodzi podwodnej "Kursk" 1:00 Cmentarz gladiatorów 2:00 W czasach wiedźm i czarów (4) 3:00 Churchill: Ryk lwa (2/3) 4:00 Śmiercionośna chmura 5:00 Klondike - gorączka złota (2) VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Całuśnik 9:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie 14:00 In & Out 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer 17:00 O co kaman? 18:00 Hot or Not 18:50 Planet VIVA 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Club Charts 22:00 Personality 23:00 Nightrider Wojna i Pokój 9:15 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Czyste niebo" 9:30 Czyste niebo 11:15 Fontanna 12:55 Spowiedź czułego serca 14:40 Kaukaski Babilon (1/2) 15:05 Kaukaski Babilon (2-ost.) 15:30 Marzenie o kosmosie 17:00 Prawda: Kino Daniela Olbrychskiego: "Dworzec dla dwojga" 17:15 Dworzec dla dwojga (1/2) 18:25 Dworzec dla dwojga (2-ost.) 19:30 W tamtym kraju 21:00 Deszcze w oceanie 22:15 Syn pułku (1/2) 23:20 Syn pułku (2-ost.) 0:25 Brat 2:05 Seks z Anfisą Czechową 2:35 Prawda: Radziecka rzeczywistość: "Czyste niebo" 2:50 Czyste niebo 4:35 Zakończenie programu Zone Europa 8:00 Małżeństwo 9:45 Umierający w ich butach 11:30 Druidzi 13:40 Film krótkometrażowy: Ten pierwszy raz 13:55 Festiwal w Cannes 15:45 Okruszek 17:50 Skąpiec 20:00 Salon filmowy - John Guillermin: Śmierć na Nilu 22:30 Fucha 0:20 Alkowa 1:55 Apartament 3:50 Podglądaczka Zone Reality 6:00 Oko za oko 6:20 Nadludzkie zdolności 7:10 Ślubna niespodzianka 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Oko za oko 9:25 Cwana pułapka 10:15 Szpital pediatryczny 10:40 Szpital pediatryczny 11:05 Jazda bez trzymanki 11:30 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 11:55 Nadludzkie zdolności 12:45 Szczyt 13:35 Co powinieneś zrobić? 14:25 Obsesje 15:15 Szpital pediatryczny 15:40 Szpital pediatryczny 16:10 Cwana pułapka 17:00 Nadludzkie zdolności 18:00 Szczyt 19:00 Wzgórze odkupienia 20:00 Okiem detektywa 20:30 Okiem detektywa 21:00 Czyste szaleństwo 22:00 Kryminaliści 23:00 Studenci 23:30 Studenci 0:10 Zdrada 1:05 Czyste szaleństwo 1:55 Klubowicze 2:10 Klubowicze 2:40 Wzgórze odkupienia 3:30 Szpital pediatryczny 3:55 Szpital pediatryczny 4:20 Jazda bez trzymanki 4:45 Nauczyciele angielskiego w Taipei 5:10 Okiem detektywa 5:35 Okiem detektywa Zone Romantica 6:00 Żona dla taty (84) 6:55 Żona dla taty (85) 7:50 Żona dla taty (86) 8:45 Żona dla taty (87) 9:40 Żona dla taty (88) 10:35 Samotna, do usług (1) 11:30 Córka ogrodnika (103) 12:25 Córka ogrodnika (104) 13:20 Córka ogrodnika (105) 14:15 Córka ogrodnika (106) 15:10 Córka ogrodnika (107) 16:00 Tata jest idolem 18:00 Gotuj z Angelem! 19:00 Nigdy więcej (19) 20:00 Prawo pustyni 22:00 Niewierni (4) 23:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie (9) 0:00 Samotna, do usług (1) 1:00 Nigdy więcej (19) 1:50 Klon (21) 2:40 Klon (22) 3:30 Klon (23) 4:20 Klon (24) 5:10 Klon (25) left|thumb|79x79px 06:10TELEFILM La famiglia Pellet 07:00Sabato & Domenica Estate 09:35SETTEGIORNI 10:25Aprirai 10:35Appuntamento al cinema -Che tempo fa 10:40TELEFILM Un Ciclone in Convento 11:30Concerto della Banda dell'Arma dei Carabinieri 12:35TELEFILM La Signora in giallo 13:30TELEGIORNALE 14:00Lineablu 15:45Quark Atlante -La danza della vita 16:30A sua immagine 17:00Tg1 17:10Che tempo fa 17:15Campionati Europei di Calcio 2008 18:00Basilea Calcio: Svizzera-Repubblica Ceca 20:00TELEGIORNALE 20:30Campionati Europei di Calcio 2008 20:45Ginevra Calcio: Portogallo-Turchia 23:00Tg1 23:05Notti Europee 00:00Uto Ughi racconta la musica 00:15Tg1 Notte 00:25Che tempo fa 00:30Estrazioni del Lotto 00:35Appuntamento al cinema 00:40Sabato Club -FILM La destinazione 02:30RAINOTTE -FILM Arrivano i bersaglieri 04:25Speciale Stella del Sud 05:10Superstar 05:50Agenzia RiparaTorti left|thumb|79x79px 06:20Tg2 Eat Parade 06:35L'avvocato Risponde 06:45Il mare di notte 07:00TELEFILM Girlfriends 08:00Tg2 mattina 08:20TELEFILM Joey 09:10Tg2 mattina 09:15Random -Winx Club 09:55Acqua in bocca 10:00Sulla via di Damasco 10:30Tg2 mattina L.i.s. -Meteo2 10:35QUELLO CHE 11:15Aprirai 11:25Nati in Italia 13:00Tg2 13:25Dribbling Europei 14:00FILM School of Rock 15:50TELEFILM Hidden Palms 1ª Visione 16:30TELEFILM Una banda allo sbando 1ª Visione 17:15TELEFILM Le cose che amo di te 1ª Visione 18:00Tg2 -Meteo2 18:10Sereno variabile 18:45Gran Premio del Canada di Formula 1 -Pit Lane 19:00Qualifiche 20:25Estrazioni del lotto 20:30Tg2 21:05TV MOVIE Nora Roberts' 1ª Visione 22:40TELEFILM E Ring 1ª Visione 23:35Tg2 23:45Tg2 Dossier Storie 00:30Tg2 Mizar 01:00TELEFILM Law & Order 01:45Meteo2 01:50Appuntamento al cinema 02:00RAINOTTE -Misteri Notte 02:30Il Caffè 03:30Scanzonatissima 03:55Alla Gallina Abbuffata 04:15NET.T.UN.O. Network per l'Università Ovunque 05:00Topografia Antica 05:45Quarto Potere 05:50Rainews left|thumb|79x79px 07:00Bear nella grande casa blu -Polizia dipartimento favole 08:00Il videogiornale del Fantabosco 08:45Il mondo di Stefi 09:00RaiEdu Tv talk 10:30RaiEdu Art News 11:00Tg3 Speciale Chiédiscena 11:45Tgr Italia Agricoltura 12:00Tg3 Sport Notizie -Meteo3 12:25Tgr L'italia De Il Settimanale 12:55Tgr Bellitalia 13:20Appuntamento al cinema -Tgr Mediterraneo 14:00Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 14:20Tg3 -Tg3 Pixel -Meteo3 14:50Tgr Speciale Ambiente Italia 15:20Sabato Sport 15:25Champions League Magazine 15:50Trofeo Memorial Pantani 16:30Campionati Europei di Ginnastica ritmica 17:55GEO Magazine 18:10TELEFILM Squadra Speciale Vienna 1^ Visione 18:55Meteo3 19:00Tg3 19:30Tg Regione -Tg Regione Meteo 20:00Campionati Europei di calcio 20:30BLOB 20:35Film Via col vento 22:50Tg3 23:00Tg Regione 23:10Meteo3 -Blu notte Misteri italiani 00:05Tg3 00:15Tg3 Agenda Del Mondo 00:30Appuntamento al cinema 00:40RAINOTTE -Fuori orario. Cose (mai) viste -Il ginocchio di Artemide1^ Visione -FILM Quattro notti di un sognatore -FILM Reinette e Mirabelle -FILM Le baccanti left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 TG5 - PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 08:00 TG 5 - MATTINA 08:51 URAGANI AI CARAIBI 09:50 CIRCLE OF LIFE -- LA VITA CONTINUA 10:50 SENTI CHI PARLA - 1 TEMPO 11:48 TGCOM 11:49 METEO 5 11:50 SENTI CHI PARLA - 2 TEMPO 13:00 TG 5 13:39 METEO 5 13:40 EVERWOOD -- PAROLE CHIARE 14:40 ANNI 50 - 1a puntata 16:40 NATI IERI -- LA VOCE DELLA VITA 17:40 CARO ZIO JOE - 1 TEMPO 19:00 TGCOM 19:01 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 19:02 CARO ZIO JOE - 2 TEMPO 20:00 TG 5 20:30 METEO 5 20:31 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA - LA VOCE DELLA PERSISTENZA 21:10 ERIN BROCKOVICH-FORTE COME LA VERITA' - 1 TEMPO 22:00 TGCOM 22:01 METEO 5 22:02 ERIN BROCKOVICH-FORTE COME LA VERITA' - 2 TEMPO 00:00 NONSOLOMODA 25... 00:30 ALLY MC BEAL -- SESSO, BUGIE E RIPENSAMENTI 01:30 TG 5 - NOTTE 02:00 METEO 5 02:01 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA 02:30 MEDIASHOPPING 02:46 MEDIASHOPPING 03:00 PROFOUNDLY NORMAL - 1 TEMPO 04:08 TGCOM 04:09 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 04:10 PROFOUNDLY NORMAL - 2 TEMPO 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 05:30 TG 5 05:59 METEO 5 left|thumb|79x79px 06:05 STUDIO SPORT 06:30 OTTO SOTTO UN TETTO -- L'ULTIMATUM 06:50 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 06:55 I PUFFI -- IL GRANDE PUFFO SI SPOSA 07:10 I PUFFI -- PIANO DI NINFABEL 07:25 FRAGOLINA DOLCECUORE -- IL GRANDE VIAGGIO FRAGOLOSO 07:45 BRATZ -- UN WEEKEND IN MONTAGNA 08:05 MOSTRUOSI MARZIANI -- IL VIRUS 08:15 MOSTRUOSI MARZIANI 08:35 AI CONFINI DELL'UNIVERSO -- GLI UMANOIDI 09:00 IL LABORATORIO DI DEXTER -- FAVOLE STRAMPALATE 09:15 SCUOLA DI POLIZIA -- L'INCREDIBILE SHANDAR 09:45 YU-GI-OH GX -- LA MAPPA 10:15 I CAVALIERI DELLO ZODIACO -- AL GRANDE TEMPIO 10:40 BERNARD -- DIVING BOARD 10:45 WILLY IL PRINCIPE DI BEL AIR -- MATRIMONIO A COLORI 11:15 PIU' FORTE RAGAZZI -- IPNOSI 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:59 METEO 13:00 I GRIFFIN -- LA GUERRA E' GUERRA 13:25 GRAND PRIX MOTO (*) 13:55 GRAND PRIX - PROVE G.P. CATALUNYA - MOTOGP (*) 15:05 GRAND PRIX - PROVE G.P. CATALUNYA - CLASSE 125 SINTESI (*) 15:20 GRAND PRIX - PROVE G.P. CATALUNYA - CLASSE 250 (*) 16:05 GOAL! IL FILM - 1 TEMPO 17:05 TGCOM 17:10 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 17:12 GOAL! IL FILM - 2 TEMPO 18:25 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 18:30 STUDIO APERTO 18:58 METEO 19:00 DENNIS LA MINACCIA - 1 TEMPO 20:00 TGCOM 20:05 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 20:07 DENNIS LA MINACCIA - 2 TEMPO 21:10 CUCCIOLO - 1 TEMPO 22:05 TGCOM 22:10 METEO 22:12 CUCCIOLO - 2 TEMPO 23:10 MONEY TRAIN - 1 TEMPO 00:10 TGCOM 00:15 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 00:17 MONEY TRAIN - 2 TEMPO 01:15 STUDIO SPORT 01:40 3 MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 01:50 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 02:15 MARATONA: AMERICAN GRAFFITI - 1 TEMPO 03:15 TGCOM 03:20 METEO 03:22 MARATONA: AMERICAN GRAFFITI - 2 TEMPO 04:10 MARATONA: AMERICAN GRAFFITI 2 - 1 TEMPO 05:10 TGCOM 05:15 METEO 05:17 MARATONA: AMERICAN GRAFFITI 2 - 2 TEMPO left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 06:15 VITA DA STREGA LO SHOW DI SERENA 06:40 MEDIA SHOPPING 06:55 MEDIA SHOPPING 07:10 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 07:15 AMICO MIO II SEGRETI 09:20 I MISTERI DI CASCINA VIANELLO -- PERICOLO SUL FILO DI LANA 11:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:38 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:40 DOC -- SOLO PER SOLDI 12:40 DOC -- UN SEGRETO DENTRO 13:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:59 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:00 PERRY MASON -- PER UN ANTICO AMORE - 1 TEMPO 14:50 TGCOM 14:53 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 14:55 PERRY MASON -- PER UN ANTICO AMORE - 2 TEMPO 16:00 PSYCH -- AGENZIA INVESTIGATIVA "PSYCH" 18:00 AFRICA 18:55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:24 METEO 19:25 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:35 RENEGADE -- NELL'OCCHIO DEL CILONE/ RUGGITO DEL LEONE (*) 21:30 DAYLIGHT-TRAPPOLA NEL TUNNEL - 1 TEMPO 22:40 TGCOM 22:43 METEO 22:45 DAYLIGHT-TRAPPOLA NEL TUNNEL - 2 TEMPO 23:50 BONES -- MAL DI SPAZIO (*) 00:40 LAYOVER-TORBIDE OSSESSIONI - 1 TEMPO 01:40 TGCOM 01:43 NAVIGARE INFORMATI 01:45 LAYOVER-TORBIDE OSSESSIONI - 2 TEMPO 02:30 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 02:45 POPCORN 1980 - VOL.5 - IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL (*) 03:40 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 03:45 POPCORN 1980 - VOL. 5 - IERI E OGGI IN TV SPECIAL (*) 04:25 MEDIA SHOPPING 04:40 COSBY INDAGA UN -- ERRORE FATALE 05:30 TERRA NOSTRA 2 - LA SPERANZA left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 TG LA7 METEO 07:00 Omnibus Week End 09:20 L'INTERVISTA 09:50 GET SMART 10:30 AGGRAPPATO AD UN ALBERO 12:30 TG LA7 13:00 FX . The Illusion 14:00 I POMPIERI DI VIGGIU' 16:00 Il Buio Oltre Il Sole 18:00 Arturo 2 On The Rocks 20:00 TG LA7 20:30 OTTO E MEZZO 21:10 L' ISPETTORE BARNABY 23:00 Miranda 01:00 TG LA7 01:20 M.O.D.A. 01:50 CHRONICLES OF WAR 03:25 OTTO E MEZZO 04:05 CNN Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Tre z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki La 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC CBeebies z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmbox HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki History HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Podróże TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sci-Fi Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub+ z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC Biznes z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Universal Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wojna i Pokój z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku